


I'm in Love with your Big Brother

by simplynameless



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Boys' Love, M/M, Omega Verse, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplynameless/pseuds/simplynameless
Summary: Riku, an omega, had a more-than-friends relationship with Haruto, an alpha. but then Riku fell in love at the first sight with Haruto's big brother, Reo-nii.





	I'm in Love with your Big Brother

**Author's Note:**

> This is an omegaverse story

Haruto was an alpha, and Riku was an omega. Despite the difference of their secondary gender, they were getting along well. Haruto and Riku had been friends since high school. In fact, Haruto was Riku’s very first friend he made when he moved into the city. It wasn’t easy for Shy Riku to make friends, but Haruto approached him to be his friend easily, as if they were already friends before. It made Riku feel very happy. So for Riku, Haruto was his best friend.

Now, they were already college students in the same university, same faculty but different major. They still could spend most of their time together, like at lunch time. They also took some of the same courses so they could meet during class too.

“Assignment” was every college student’s new unwanted friend. It kept coming, no matter how much you hated it. That happened to Haruto and Riku as well. They usually did it together in Haruto’s room. Except, Riku didn’t have any assignment to do now. He still came to Haruto’s room to help him do his assignment. Or rather, to keep an eye on him so Haruto didn’t end up falling asleep. Haruto didn’t really need help with it because he was smart, as expected from an alpha.

“Haru-chan...” Riku called Haruto who was concentrating doing his assignment. Riku was bored, just sitting there reading books. Haruto didn’t even talk to him because he was concentrating.

“What is it, Riku?” Haruto stopped writing and met Riku’s eyes.

“You know, if there’s anything...”

_BANG!_

Haruto’s room door was abruptly opened before Riku could finish his question asking if Haruto needed any help. Reo-nii, Haruto’s older brother, barged in.

“Haruto... do you have a new toothbrush?” Reo-nii asked. All eyes were on Reo-nii. He wore nothing but a towel covering his lower body because he had taken a bath. He couldn’t find his toothbrush so he came to ask if Haruto had a new one. Haruto already got used to this but it certainly made Riku blush. It was Riku’s first time meeting Reo-nii because Reo-nii just came back home after studying abroad for almost 4 years. He went to London when Haruto was about to enter high school, and Riku moved a month after that. So, they never met, but Riku knew that Haruto had a big brother. He never saw his photo though.

Riku stared at Reo-nii from head to toe. Then fixed his eyes on Reo-nii’s face. Riku was enchanted by Reo-nii’s handsome face and great body. He could feel his face slowly burning and his heart beating faster. Haruto noticed Riku’s reaction.

“Couldn’t you have knocked, Reo-nii?” Haruto stared at Reo-nii, upset.

“Ah...” Reo-nii saw Riku. “You got a friend over, hehe.” Feeling annoyed, Haruto threw his pen at Reo-nii, telling him to go away.

“Don’t come to my room with just your towel. Wear your clothes, Stupid-Nii-chan.”

“Hahaha, sorry about that,” Reo-nii said nonchalantly, without actually feeling sorry at all.

“Err... what’s your name?” Reo asked Riku.

“Ri... Riku,” Riku answered nervously. Riku slowly looked away when their eyes met, feeling shy. He was sure his face was red right now. He just wished that Reo-nii would hurry up and get out of the room.

“Heee...” Reo-nii’s eyes were directed to the collar on Riku’s neck. He instantly could tell that Riku was an omega. That black, expensive-looking collar was given by Haruto to protect him from other alphas. Haruto gave it to Riku right after he got his first heat.

“Sorry about this, Riku. Hehe,” Reo-nii laughed again. “Well, enjoy your stay.” Reo-nii finally left the room.

Haruto said nothing, he just looked at his best friend, wondering. Riku was a shy guy, he knew that best. But for him to make that blushing face… there must be something.

“Seriously? With my brother?” Haruto commented after his brother left.

“Eh?” Riku didn’t understand what Haruto was trying to say.

“You’re falling in love with him, aren’t you?” Haruto rested his cheek on his palm, staring seriously at Riku.

“Wha… what are you saying, Haru-chan? Ha ha.” Riku laughed awkwardly, shyly averting his gaze.

Haruto came closer to Riku, staring at him very closely. “It’s written all over your face, you know?” he said, no anger, just a bit of jealousy.

“Eh? Really?” Riku panicked, not knowing what to do or how to respond.

“Hmm.” Haruto answered shortly, lovingly staring at this cute blushing guy in front of him.

“No way...” Riku covered his face with his hands, he couldn’t bring himself to meet Haruto’s eyes. Haruto gently pushed Riku’s hands away so he could see Riku’s face.

“Seriously though, why my brother?” Haruto gently brushed Riku’s lips before giving him kisses. Riku got even more red with each kiss Haruto gave on his lips. His eyes became unfocused. He felt like melting. Haruto and Riku weren’t actually dating, they were just more than friends. But one thing is for sure, they liked each other enough to have a physical relationship. Haruto sometimes “helped” Riku with calming down whenever he got his heat, and Riku didn’t mind that at all. He felt happy that Haruto was the one helping him.

“But.. but... Haru-chan... It’s... it’s not like I really fell for him.” Riku said when Haruto finally let his lips go.

“Haaa....” Haruto sighed. He hugged Riku, feeling hopeless. He knew that Riku really fell in love with his brother. Riku never reacted like that when he met anyone. Haruto brushed the back of Riku’s neck. He slipped his finger on the collar.

“I could just bite you now and make you forever mine,” He mumbled.

“Wha- wa-wait, Haru-chan.” Riku struggled a little. He clearly heard what Haruto just said.

“Stuuuu-pid! I wouldn’t do that forcefully without your consent.” Haruto pinched Riku’s cheeks, making Riku beg him to stop because it hurt him. Haruto smiled. He ruffled Riku’s hair before getting back to doing his assignment.


End file.
